Journey Into Darkness
by Suren
Summary: Takes place after Season 3 of Sonic x. Tails still mourns the tragic death of Cosmo. but new hope comes in the form of a necromancing Jackal who claims to have the power to raise the dead when given the power of the 7 Chaos Emeralds. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

Journey Into Darkness  
I do not own any of the Sonic characters they belong to Sega and the Sonic Team

Chapter 1

Tails sat in his bed as tears rolled down his cheeks. It had been a week since the tragic death of Cosmo. The pain had not gone

away. It would never go away. Tails closed his eyes as gasps and sobs escaped his body. Never, he thought, never would he

love anyone else again. Cosmo was the only one he could ever love. Tails whiped the tears from his cheeks with one of his twin

tails, and he continued to cry as his tails surrounded him. The dimly lit laboratory he was in, in the basement of his house, was the

only room he had been in since returning home from fighting the Metarex. Occasionally his friends would try to visit and cheer him

up, only to be told to go away. Tails just wanted to be left alone. No amount of flowers cream could pick for him would ever

cheer him up. The only thing that could ever cheer him up, would be the embrace of his one and only true love, Cosmo. And

she… was dead. Dead and gone forever. Tails would never see her again. Tails, would never love again….

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, how are ya doing in there, bud?" a voice asked. It was Sonic.

"Go away!" Tails yelled between sobs.

"Come on, Tails." Sonic persisted, " Hey, I've got a surprise for you! I brought over a bunch of chili dogs! Remember how you and I used to eat those all day? You used to love them!"

Tails said nothing. He ignored Sonic.

" I'm waaaiiiitiiiinggg…." Said Sonic, obviously getting impatient.

"I'm not hungry" Tails replied.

"Tails, just let me in." said Sonic. He was getting serious now.

Tails got out of bed, trembling and tears still dripping down his cheeks. He opened the door to the lab and let Sonic in, and went back onto his bed.

"Now Tails, I know how you must feel…" Sonic began, trying to comfort Tails.  
_  
How could you ever know how I feel! You'll never feel this pain! _Tails thought

"…but you need to get a hold of yourself." Sonic continued," Cosmo wouldn't want you to carry on like this."

Tails looked up at Sonic. " How could you ever know what Cosmo would want! She's dead, Sonic! DEAD!" Tails trembled with rage and sorrow. He began to sob again.

"Tails…" said Sonic, at a loss for words.

" Go away! Do what you do best and leave me alone! It's all you ever do anyway! Just go off running somewhere, leaving me behind! You only visit me when you need my plane!" Tails yelled.

"Tails, this time its different!" exclaimed Sonic.

"Leave me alone!" said Tails as he buried his head into his pillow, " I'm sorry for yelling at you…. just leave me alone okay…."  
Silently Sonic got up and began to leave the room.

"I'll be back when you're in a better mood." He said before closing the door.  
_  
Which will be never!_ Tails thought. He listened as Sonic zoomed off into the distance._ I shouldn't have been so mean to Sonic…I'm so sorry… he didn't deserve that..  
_  
Tails curled into a little ball, still crying. Just then, he heard a voice.

"You poor, broken soul.." said a dark, luminous voice.

Tails sat up, and looming over his bed was a black figure, wearing a white kilt, golden bracelets, and an Egyptian headdress. He had a long snout and long, pointed ears.

"Who… who are you?" Tails asked.

The figure crossed his arms and grinned." I am Sevag; Sevag the Jackal. Forgive my intrusion, but I could not help but hear of your misfortunes. A lost love is it?"

"Yeah…" Tails said sadly, looking down.

"I feel your soul is suffering greatly. You may never be the same as you once were. I fear for you, Miles."

"Miles! How do you know my name!" asked Tails, surprised.

"Oh I know much about you, friend." said Sevag slyly," Miles Prower, two tailed fox, best friend of Sonic the Hedgehog…"  
At the mention of sonic Tails' head sank.

"He forgives you ,you know. Do not let it cause you more pain." Sevag said.

Tails looked up at him. "Well… what are you doing here?"

"Ah, well I'm here to help you out." said Sevag"Or, to ask you for help. You know, I scratch your back you scratch mine. Now, I think I may be able to help you out… if you hold up your end of the bargain."

"What could you help me with?" asked Tails hesitantly.

"Well, Miles, let me just say that I know what you're going through. Lost loves, death, all that stuff, it can really wear a person down you know. And you have it particularly bad. Not only did you lose the person you loved most in the entire…cosmos…"

Tails' ears perked up at the mention of that word.

"…but, you lost your parents as well." Sevag finished.

"My…parents.." Tails repeated as he tried desparately to block out the images of his mother being captured and robotisized by Dr. Eggman's badniks. An image that had haunted him his entire life.

"Well, let me let you in on something kid." said Sevag," I'm a jackal of many talents. One of these talents just so happens to be include raising the dead. Resurrection… you might say."

Tails gasped. Sevag now had his full attention.

" But I sort of had this power taken away… it's a long story but last time I did it I caused trouble.. so there was this curse placed on me that sealed me away.. you get the picture. But I'm back, and if given the proper power source, I just might be able to pull it off again."

"Really? How?" Tails asked.

"Well, I'd need a tremendous power source. One that can only be provided by the seven Chaos Emeralds, and the Master Emerald." Said Sevag.

"So, if I find you the emeralds.. you'll resurrect Cosmo?" asked Tails anxiously.

" If you find me the Chaos emeralds, I'll resurrect anyone you want.But.. you must bring me the emeralds." Sevag replied.

"I'll…. I'll do it!" Tails declared.

"Good. Your soul is strong, Miles. I feel your revived confidence. You shall do well. I will watch over you during your quest. It will be difficult; I doubt those who posses the emeralds will give them up easily."

" I won't let anyone stop me!" Tails shouted" I will bring Cosmo back to life!"

"Yes, that's it Miles. You shall do nicely. I sense you already have one emerald." Sevag said, looking around.  
Tails nodded and went upstairs. He came down with an emerald.

"I've been using it to power the X Tornado." Said Tails.

"Good. You hold onto that. Now then, farewell!" and with that Sevag vanished.  
Tails went back upstairs into the garage where he kept the X Tornado. He would stop at nothing to resurrect Cosmo. Nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tails flew high above the world in the X-Tornado. He had to find 6 Chaos Emeralds, plus get the Master Emerald from Knuckles. Tails figured he would save that for last, because that would likely be the hardest part. He looked down at his emerald radar. The  
remaining 6 were scattered across the land. With discomfort he noticed two of them were right next to each other, and moving.  
Was someone else collecting them as well? Tails worried over this thought for a moment. He then regained his determination. This  
was for Cosmo. No one could stop him from collecting the emeralds and delivering them to Sevag, not even Dr. Eggman. So,  
having replenished his confidence, he steered his plane toward the nearest one.

"More tea, Cheese?" Cream asked as she poured imaginary tea into her pet chao's cup. She had set up a table in the flowery meadow in front of her house. "Amy should be coming to join us any minute now! Isn't that great?"

"Chao chao!" Cheese replied.

Cream then turned toward the chair on the other side of the table. Sitting in the chair was a sparkling green emerald, with a face drawn onto it with a marker.

"Would you like more tea too, Mr. Emerald?" Cream asked,"… okay then!" Cream acted as if the emerald had replied and poured imaginary tea into its cup.

Suddenly Cream heard the booming sound of a plane engine and looked up. The X-Tornado zoomed over her house.

"Hey! It's Tails!" Cream exclaimed with joy," He must be feeling better!"

Tails flew back around and landed the plane into the meadow. He then took off his goggles and got out.

" So Cream has the first emerald. I hope she doesn't mind giving it up." Tails said to himself as he walked up to her table.

"Yay! Tails!" Cream squealed as she ran up and hugged him. Tails sighed. He hadn't the time for such foolishness.

"Cream, do you have a Chaos Emerald?" Tails asked.

"Do you mean Mr. Emerald?" Cream asked, holding up the green emerald. Tails rolled his eyes, hoping Sevag didn't mind that there was a face drawn on one with permanent ink.

"Give it to me." Commanded Tails.

"Huh? But why? He's my new friend!" said Cream, puzzeled.

"Don't ask questions! Hand over the emerald!" Tails insisted.

"But I don't want to! Stop being a bully Tails!" Cream whined.

" Come on, Cream!" said Tails. She clutched it to her chest and squatted down.

"No! I won't give him to you! Never!" yelled Cream.

Tails growled. It was a very canine sort of growl, and it surprised Tails as it escaped his throat. Cream gasped and now lay curled up into a ball.

"You're mean, Tails! I don't like you anymore!" Cream shouted.

Tails was getting fed up. He tackled Cream, trying to wrestle the emerald from her. They struggled for some time. Tails growled, bearing his teeth. But Cream maintained a death grip on the emerald.

" Get off me Tails!" Cream shrieked, "I'm telling Amy on you!"

As they rolled around on the ground, Tails could stand it no longer. He wasn't going to let a stupid rabbit girl stand in his way of resurrecting Cosmo. He bit down hard on Cream's arm. She screamed and released the emerald. Tails let go, and Cream lied on the ground crying and clutching her arm. Tails then dove for the emerald. But before he could grab it, suddenly it disappeared. Tails looked around desperately. Then, atop Creams house, he saw a familiar black hedgehog staring down at him.

"It's Shadow!" Tails exclaimed.

Shadow folded his arms, as three Chaos Emeralds revolved around his body. "Now, I have three Chaos Emeralds!"

Tails got to his feet, consumed with a new rage as he remembered the day Shadow had tried to kill Cosmo for being a spy for the metarex. The memories flooded back into his mind, images of he and Cosmo running down a corridor, being chased by that evil hedgehog. Tails had guarded Cosmo with his life that day.

Shadow had tried to kill Cosmo…and Tails was never going to forget that…

"YOU! I HATE YOU!" Tails roared as he leaped at Shadow. Shadow quickly dodged, landing next to Cream. Cream looked up at shadow in horror.

"Hmph, foolish fox boy. Do you really think you are a match for me?" Shadow scoffed arrogantly," You couldn't even protect your precious little girlfriend in the end!"

Tails lunged at Shadow, consumed by fury, his eyes filled with tears of rage. This time he made contact, slamming into Shadow's mid section. Shadow and Tails skidded along the grass, until Shadow jumped up from under Tails. Tails quickly got to his feet.

"Give me the emerald! Or DIE!" Tails screamed.

"Ha! Pathetic fox. I'm collecting the seven Chaos Emeralds to find my own answers." said Shadow," If you want them so badly, to avenge your petty girlfriend or whatever, then I dare you to take them from me! But I'm not going to let a foolish child stand in my way! with that, Shadow disappeared, taking the emeralds with him. Tails growled in anger. He ran to his plane, looking at his emerald radar. Shadow was now several miles away.

_Blast it! I didn't know I'd be dealing with him too!_ Tails thought.

Tails started up the X-Tornado and took off, leaving a crying Cream behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sonic ran with break-neck speed toward Tails' house.

"I sure hope he's in a better mood." Sonic said to himself," I can't blame him for acting

the way he did. He's been through a lot."

Sonic saw the familiar outline of Tails' house rushing toward him, and he skidded to a

stop. As he looked around, he was surprised to see Amy sitting on tails' front porch, with

a crying Cream in her arms. Cream's upper arm was bandaged up.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Sonic asked.

Amy, looking very angry, said" Well, your little pal Tails has been causing lots of trouble

lately!"

"Tails!" Sonic exclaimed, "What did he do?"

"Well, I haven't gotten the whole story out of Cream," Amy replied," but apparently

Tails wanted one of her toys, and when Cream wouldn't give it to Tails, he bit her."

"This…doesn't make any sense!" said Sonic. He knocked on the door. "Tails, let me in!"

"He's not here." said Amy, "The garage is open and the X Tornado is gone."

"So that's why you're just waiting here." said Sonic. He stooped down to Cream, "Is

there anything else you want to tell us?"

Cream whipped tears from her eyes. "Yes... that big meanie Shadow came too!"

Amy and Sonic gasped. "Shadow!"

"Uh huh… he and Tails fought over my toy, and shadow took it away. Then Tails flew

away in his plane." Cream explained.

"Fought over your toy? What kind of toy was it?" Sonic asked.  
"It was Mr. Emerald. I found him one day in the bushes." Cream replied.

"It was a…Chaos Emerald!" exclaimed Sonic, "But what would Tails want with that?

And even worse, what would Shadow want with that!"

"But Tails was still mourning over Cosmo." said Amy," Why would he suddenly leave

and go look for the emeralds?"

" I don't know…" said Sonic," ..this is so unlike Tails. I don't know what's gotten into

him."

"Well, is there some way we could find out?" Amy asked.

Sonic thought for a moment, " Well..I think I know who could help."

Tails sat in the cockpit of the X Tornado, as the sudden realization of what he had

just done sunk in.

_How could I have done that to Cream? I…I don't know what came over me… _

It was his growl that suprised him the most. Tails had never growled like that

before. It sounded so unlike him. So…canine. What was he becoming?

Tails looked down at his radar, trying to get his mind on track, and to

focus on the task at hand. Shadow appeared to be still on the move. Still,

he was nowhere near the other Chaos Emeralds. Tails wondered what

Shadow was doing. He wasn't even headed toward any of them. Tails

nodded with determination. He steered the X Tornado toward the nearest

emerald.

"I'm getting a very dark energy reading from over there." Espio said,

pointing toward Tails' bed. Sonic had called the Chaotix Detective

Agency, and they were now inspecting Tails' house for clues.

"Well is that any sort of clue?" Sonic asked.

"It could be." Espio replied.

Espio and Vector examined the spot where the dark energy was eminating

from, as Charmy played around with all of Tails' equipment.

"Well what does it mean Espio?" Vector asked.

" Well, it seems that some manifest of darkness appeared here not long

ago. Perhaps…an evil spirit." said Espio.

" Evil spirit? Could that be the cause of all this?" asked Sonic.

"It could very well be." Espio said.

"What's this?" Charmy asked, butting in as he held up a plant in a pot

that had the word 'Cosmo" written on it.

"Put that down!" yelled Sonic, afraid Charmy would break it. Not a far

fetched concern with Charmy. "Tails planted that, with the white seed. It

was all that was left…of Cosmo."

Charmy carefully put it back on the table.

"I think we need to come up with some sort of a plan, to capture Tails

somehow and get him to explain what's going on." said Amy, still

comforting Cream.

Vector folded his arms and smirked.' Well it just so happens that I've

come up with one Amy!"

"You have! Spit it out!" Sonic said.

" Well, if it's the Chaos Emeralds he's after, then why not give him what

he wants?" Vector explained," I say we find one and lure him into a trap,

using the Chaos Emerald as bait! Then, we'll question him."

"Sounds good!" Sonic exclaimed, and he raced out of the lab in a blur, to

find a Chaos Emerald.

"He's so cool!" said Charmy with a grin.

No sooner had he said that, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll answer it." Said Amy. As she opened the door, she gasped. Standing at the door, panting, beaten and bloodied, was Knuckles!

Knuckles limped through the doorway. As he tried desperately to take

another step, he collapsed. Amy rushed down to him and lifted his head up

in her arms as Cream and the Chaotix gathered around.

"Shadow…."Knuckles said slowly."…Shadow…he….he took

the…Master…Emerald….."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tails sat upon the left wing of the X Tornado, staring up at the night sky as waves

crashed upon the cliffs below. He had landed the plane on the side of a sea cliff, and

decided he would continue his search for the Chaos Emeralds in the morning.

Meanwhile, he continued to stare up at the stars, longing for those sunless days upon the

Blue Typhoon, where he and Cosmo would do nothing but gaze at the stars together. As

clouds drifted over the night sky, they revealed a full moon, which had before been

hidden.

Tails stared at its sheer brilliance as it rose above the horizon. He then sighed,

remembering watching the moonrise with Cosmo on one of the planets they had been on.

He remembered holding her, as they stood waist deep in water, sharing that sacred

moment together. Overcome with grief, Tails lifted his head toward the moon, and let out

a long, passionate howl.

Tails howled for several minutes, tears filling his eyes. From a distance, one might even

think he were a two-tailed wolf howling at the moon, rather than a fox.

In fact… Tails was being observed from a distance. Atop a nearby hill, the black outline

of a jackal stared down at the grieving fox cub from above.

"Not long now…Miles.." said Sevag," I promise you…it will not be long now.."

As clouds again hid the full moon's brilliance, Tails hugged his knees, and began crying.

But between his sobs, beeping could be heard. Tails' ears perked up, and he opened the

cockpit and looked at the Emerald radar. There was an emerald moving, and fast. Not

only that, but it seemed to be heading for his house. It couldn't be Shadow, he had 

apparently stopped for the night as well. There was only one other person on the planet

who could move that fast.

Tails fastened his seatbelt and started the engine. The X Tornado took off, flying toward

the rising moon.

Sonic sped towards Tails' house, having just come from Green Hill, with an orange

Chaos Emerald in his hand. The search had taken a little long for his tastes, but

nonetheless he was glad to have finally found a Chaos Emerald. He reached Tails' house

and opened the door. He was momentarily stunned to see Knuckles laying in Tails' bed,

with bandages on his body.

"Sonic!" Amy exclaimed.

"I brought the Chaos Emerald." Said Sonic," But what's Knuckles doing here? And what happened to him?"

"Well, it's a long story…" Vector began.

"No, wait," Knuckles interrupted. He sat up, despite the pain it caused him." I'll tell him myself."

"Well okay, if you think you can.." said Vector.

"It all started earlier today," Knuckles began. "I was standing at the Master emerald's

shrine on Angel Island, as usual. But the Master Emerald…it was beginning to react to

something. I glided toward the highest mountaintop, and climbed it so I could get a view

of the whole island. That's when I saw it. It was just as I feared…"

"What was it Knuckles?" sonic asked.

"It was in Sandopolis. I saw a pyramid rise from the sands. It could only mean one  
thing… the Tomb of Sevag the Jackal had been awakened, and his seal had been broken.

Now… the horrors unleashed upon my people, shall be unleashed upon the entire world!" 

Knuckles began to cough and he sunk down into the bed.

"You should rest," said Amy," You've said enough."

"No…" Knuckles said," sonic needs to hear this… from me. The last time Sevag was

freed… it lead to the destruction of my people, the Echidnas. I was too young to

remember. But thankfully…he was sealed away in a tomb by the Queen Midiana. A

tomb, which has now been awakened. But that's not the only bad thing. Later that day

when I came back to the shrine, I saw Shadow! I tried to stop him from stealing the

Master emerald…but he took it. I don't know what he wanted with it, but I fear…it has 

something to do with Sevag."

Sonic went silent for a moment. "You don't think this could be why Tails is after the 

emeralds do you?"

"I don't know…" Knuckles said, "I just don't know. But…Sevag's powers would be greatly enhanced by the Chaos Emeralds. Maybe that's his plan.""

"Well, maybe Tails is collecting them to try to save the world from Sevag." said Amy, " He might be trying to keep Shadow from stealing them and giving them to Sevag."

"One could only hope." said Espio," But I'm beginning to have my suspicions.

Remember that dark energy I sensed? O am afraid the spirit that manifested itself there

could have been Sevag the Jackal."

"But...Tails wouldn't align himself with an evil force like that! "Sonic exclaimed, "He just wouldn't!"

" I am afraid we don't know what Tails could be capable of." said Knuckles," He was   
heartbroken. Sevag could have taken advantage of that."

Sonic struggled to contemplate the idea that tails could have joined forces with such evil.

"All I know is that if that creature gets his hands on the emeralds, there will be no stopping him." said Knuckles.

"Well…we won't know for sure what Tails is up to until we capture him." Sonic said, still hoping Tails was innocent.

"Right! So come on Charmy and Espio, lets go set the trap!" said Vector Sonic handed Vector the emerald.

"Okay, I'll let you guys capture him. But I want to be the one who questions him." Said Sonic, "If there's anyone he'll talk to, its me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tails stared down at the radar, as the signal got closer and more powerful. It was at his

house all right. And if it wasn't Shadow who brought it there, it must have been Sonic.

Tails sat back in his seat, wondering what his next move would be once he landed. Would

Sonic give him the emerald? And if not, then what? Should he just tell him about Sevag?

Tails then saw his house at the side of a sea cliff. He prepared to land the X Tornado. The

plane rolled down the landing strip, coming to a stop in his garage. Tails opened the glass

dome surrounding the cockpit, and hopped out. He looked back and forth cautiously.

_What if it's a trap? What if Shadow is doing this? _

Tails slowly walked around the outside of his house. All the lights were off, and

everything was quiet. Then, he saw it.

The bright orange emerald was underneath a palm tree. This worried Tails even more.

It was beginning to look like a trap. If he walked to it he'd probably trip a wire or

something.

_Fine then, I'll fly over to it! _

Tails wound up his twin tails and hovered above the ground. He then flew above the

emerald, and grabbed it. However, one of his tails hit a wire! Within seconds, tails was

caught in a net hanging from the tree. Tails clutched the Chaos Emeralds tightly. He saw

the lights come on in his house.

_I should have known! Blast it! _

He looked down, and standing at the foot of the tree, was Sonic.

"Tails," Sonic said, "We need to talk."

Tails said nothing as the net was cut down, and he was brought into the house. They sat

him on his bed. Everyone was there…Amy, the Chaotix, Knuckles, who was standing on

crutches, and even Cream. When his eye's met hers, he quickly turned away in guilt.

Sonic sat on a chair at the foot of his bed. 

"Okay Tails, enough silent treatment." Said Sonic, "Care to tell me what you've been up to today?"

Tails still clutched the emerald. He was shivering with nervousness, as all eyes were on

him. He didn't like being the center of their attention, the target of their accusing gazes.

"I…I'm sorry…" those were the only words that Tails could force out of his mouth.

All in the room were silent and did nothing, save for little Cream, who smiled in

response, as if forgiving him.

"Enough of this! Tell us what you were doing with Sevag!" Knuckles shouted.

"Hey cool it Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed.

_How did they know? Do they know something I don't? _

"Well Tails…care to tell us?" Sonic asked calmly.

"He…"Tails began, trembling and nearly in tears, " …he said he could resurrect Cosmo!"

Everyone in the room was awestruck.

"I knew it!" yelled Knuckles" Sevag has you in the palm of his hands!" Amy and Vector

had to hold him back.

"No! Sevag is helping me!" Tails yelled back, "Sevag understands me! He is my only hope of bringing back Cosmo!"

"Fool! Can't you see he's using you?" Knuckles snapped back.

"Both of you calm down!" yelled Sonic. He turned to Tails. " Tails, apparently this Sevag is very evil. He's the one who destroyed Knuckles' people. For all you know he could be tricking you!"

"You're wrong Sonic! Sevag cares about me!" Tails screamed "And he wants to help me bring Cosmo back! I must deliver the Chaos Emeralds to him at all costs!"

"But Tails!" Sonic began. He was interrupted by Espio.

"There is no use talking sense into him now." Said Espio, " Sevag has exploited his broken heart and his longing to be with Cosmo.

"Its…it's not true!" Tails screamed as tears rolled down his cheeks, "Sevag is going to bring Cosmo back! And then…she and I can be together again…"

"Tails…you can't possibly believe that can you?" Sonic said. He was now deeply

concerned for Tails. He hadn't realized just how devastated Cosmo's death had left

him. He was beginning to realize that now.

Tails was now sobbing." Sevag…is the only real hope I have left in this world…"

The room was now silent except for Tails' sobs. No one knew what to say. The silence

was broken however, when Espio suddenly turned to Knuckles.

"Do you sense that?" he asked.

Knuckles closed his eyes, focusing. "Yes…something's coming!"

The lights began to flicker, and suddenly all the light bulbs in the house exploded.

Cream shrieked and grabbed Amy tightly. There seemed to be a dark purple light

consuming the room, and blue fog spread across the floor. And then, in front of Tails' bed

Sevag the Jackal arose from the ground.

"Is…is that?" Sonic was speechless.

"Its Sevag!" Knuckles exclaimed.

Sevag stood before them, staring each one of them in the eye. Amy, Cream and Charmy

were left cowering in the corner. He folded his arms, laughing at their reactions.

"I could not help but notice that you have captured my little friend Miles." Said Sevag,

his voice deep and penetrating.

"You monster!" Knuckles shouted.

"Oh, an echidna is it? What a surprise. I was beginning to think there were none of you  
left after that incident with Chaos." Sevag scoffed, " I see your encounter with that black hedgehog has left you injured. Hmph, keep picking fights like that and there truly won't be any of you left."

Despite his injuries, Knuckles leaped at Sevag. Sevag held his hand out, and Knuckles

stopped in midair. He then brought him closer with his powers, until they were practicly

eye to eye.

"Be warned, echidna." Said Sevag darkly, " For if need be, I will show you what happens to those souls…who think they can look into the eyes of the jackal…"

Sevag made a sweeping hand gesture, and it sent Knuckles flying across the room, until

he collided with the all and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Oh no! Knuckles!" Sonic shouted.

Sevag turned to face Tails, he pointed his finger, and the net around Tails disappeared.

"Go now, Miles! Find the other 5 emeralds and the Master Emerald, and bring them to my temple in Sandopolis. Then, I shall reunite you with Cosmo. It is the only way!" Sevag commanded.

Tails nodded, cautiously getting out of his head.

"Tails, don't do it! You can't side with him!" Sonic pleaded, " Can't you see how evil he is?"

Tails turned to look back at Sonic, giving him the saddest gaze Sonic had ever seen in his eyes. " I'm sorry…Sonic…" Tails said as he turned to the door.

"Oh and Miles, " said Sevag, " do take this with you. We may need this when we resurrect Cosmo." Sevag lifted the pot in the air with his mind and placed it in Tails' hands. Tails nodded and ran out the door, not looking back.

"Fare thee well, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sevag said as he disappeared along with the purple light.

Amy and the others gathered around knuckles to see if he was okay, as Sonic raced out

the door. He turned, seeing the X Tornado reach the end of the runway and take flight.

Sonic fell to his knees as he watched the plane until it was but a dot in the horizon.

Now…he truly understood just how devastated Cosmo's death had left Tails…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tails awoke the next morning in the cockpit of the X Tornado. The first thing he saw

as he opened his eyes were the delicate stems and leaves of Cosmo's plant. Beams of

morning sunlight darted between its leaves, the sight of which filled Tails with the same

warm feeling he had felt every time Cosmo would greet him good morning.

"Good morning…Cosmo." Said Tails to the plant. He would often talk to it as if it were  
Cosmo. He felt as it were some means of communication with Cosmo's spirit.

Tails sat up and stretched. He put the potted plant into a cup holder, next to his newly

acquired Chaos Emerald. A grim look crept across his face. The memories of what had

happened the night before flooded his mind as the momentary amnesia one experiences

when they first wake up wore off.

_Was Sonic right? Was Sevag really evil? _

The question pained Tails as he thought about it. It was the question that had caused

him to cry himself to sleep the night before. Not that this wasn't uncommon for him

nowadays.

Tails felt like he was turning his back on the one person in the world who cared

about him most, Sonic. Tails still held some hope that Sonic was wrong about Sevag, that

what he had done to Knuckles was out of self defense. But the worst of it was that, even

if Sevag was evil, there was no turning back now. Like it or not, he was Tails' only hope

of ever seeing Cosmo again.

Tails looked at Cosmo's plant." Oh Cosmo, what should I do?" Tails asked it, knowing full well he would never get an answer.

_What would Cosmo think about all this? Would she…be disappointed in me? _

Tails didn't know anymore. He felt as if he didn't even know himself anymore, let alone

anyone else. Tails gazed gloomily outside of the plane, surveying where he had somehow

managed to land the night before. He seemed to be in the middle of a jungle, in a clearing

between the trees. It was more than likely near the Mystic Ruins. Not far from his house

actually. He then looked at his emerald radar. His eyes widened. Three Chaos

Emeralds…all next to each other! That could only mean one thing…Shadow was

nearby.

"We're in luck Cosmo! We'll have you back in no time!" said Tails, hoping it was true.

He opened the glass dome surrounding the cockpit. Just then, tails heard a swooping

sound, and when he turned, the emerald he had sat Cosmo's plant next to was gone! Tails

looked around, panicking. It couldn't be Shadow…could it?

"Who's there!" Tails shouted, "Come back here!"

Tails looked around, until a glimmer of his emerald caught the corner of his eye. He

looked at a nearby tree, and hanging upside down from a branch, was Rouge the Bat!

"Thanks for the emerald, fox boy. Hope you don't mind me taking this! " Rouge said with a smirk.

Tails slammed the dome shut and jumped down from the plane.

"Give that back! Or else!" Tails yelled.

"Finders keepers! You'll have to take it from me if you want it back." Said Rouge, taunting Tails. She spread her wings and flew off.

Tails growled with fury, wound up his tails and flew after her.

"Give me back my emerald!" Tails growled, bearing his teeth as he caught up with Rouge.

"Your emerald? I don't see your name on it." Rouge scoffed as she flew faster. Tails sped

up as well, keeping up with her. They raced through the air both struggling to fly faster.

Tails growled and snarled, and he reached out in front of him. He stretched as far as he

could, and soon, he grabbed one of Rouge's ankles.

"Let go of me!" She shouted. Tails pulled himself forward using her leg, and climbed

onto her back. She began to zig-zag through the sky.

"I can't fly with you on top of me!" Rouge exclaimed. Soon she began to plummet to the

ground. Tails reached for her hand, and tried to pry the emerald from her fingers. But

before he could, they both hit the ground hard.

The two of them layed dazed on the ground the emerald lying between them. They both

lifted their heads, seeing the emerald, and immediately they both dived for it, causing

them to bump heads and fall back again.

"Why you!"  
"Stupid fox boy!"

They dove for the emerald again, this time turning it into a tug of war.

"Give…me...the emerald!" Tails yelled as he pulled.

"Never! I'm not letting you hand it to Sevag! Its mine!" Rouge shouted.

"What do you know about Sevag?" Tails demended.

"Like I'm telling you!" Rouge retorted.

Suddenly a bright light erupted nearby. They turned, and saw Shadow, holding a Chaos

Emerald. Rouge let go and motioned for Tails to duck. They crept behind a bush and

watched Shadow. There seemed to be an old wall overgrown with vines, and Shadow

walked through a door way carved into it. Rouge darted to the wall and peered around the

corner and Tails followed, only because Shadow had the emeralds. They both gasped as

they peered through the door way. It lead to a clearing, and in the middle was a tall step

pyramid similar to Mayan pyramids. They watched as shadow walked up its stairway,

pressed a switch that opened a door, and walked in.

"So that's where he's been hiding." Said Rouge.

"He has my emeralds!" Tails exclaimed.

"You mean my emeralds." Rouge snapped back." Shadow has been on an emerald hunt lately, and I'd like to know why."

"Well, he stole one that I found." Said Tails.

"hmph," scoffed Rouge, who now seemed uninterested in both Tails and his emeralds."Well at least he's not delivering them to Sevag. At least…I don't think he is."

Tails was getting furious with Rouge's sarcasm, but decided to remain calm. "Look, if you're going to try to steal my emerald and just all the sudden forget about it, I think you owe me some sort of an explanation."

Rouge turned to Tails," Look, I don't know what crap Sevag has been feeding you kid, but whatever it is I can't let you, or anyone else give him the emeralds. I've been spying on Shadow for some time and he's already got 3 chaos emerald and the Master Emerald, plus the one we just saw him holding."

"He's got the Master Emerald too?" Tails exclaimed.

"Didn't you wonder why Knuckie was all beat up?"Rouge asked," Anyway, I'm not exactly sure what he's up to, but I can't let him get all the emeralds."

"Well you won't stop me from collecting them!" Tails declared.

"Oh won't I? We'll see about that." Rouge answered," Enjoy both of those emeralds of yours, because they're the only ones you're going to get." With that, she flew into the pyramid.

Tails hesitated. "She still didn't tell me what she knew about Sevag," Tails said to himself," but its time to get those emeralds away from Shadow! And nothing can stand in my way!"

Tails ran into the pyramid, little noticing a certain blue hedgehog staring down at him from the trees.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tails ran through the twisted corridors within the ancient ruins. Tails wondered

whether Sevag's pyramid would be anything like this. That pyramid was in Sandopolis

however, not in the Mystic Ruins. Tails had been to Sandopolis before, but this time he

went, there would be so much more on the line. Namely, Cosmo's life.

The corridor then sloped downward, making Tails run faster.

_I have to make it there before Rouge does!  
_  
With that in mind Tails rolled into a ball, going even faster. It was a trick sonic had

taught him a long time ago. Tails now zoomed down the corridor.

_Wherever Shadow is, I'll find him.  
_

-----------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Shadow the Hedgehog opened a secret door, and walked into the main ceremonial

chamber at the center of the temple. In the middle of this room stood the Master Emerald.

Around it three emeralds orbited, levitating above it. Shadow threw the emerald he had

been holding at it, and it too began to orbit.

"Now…I have four Chaos Emerald; as well as the Master Emerald!" Shadow proclaimed. " Tails has two, and the doctor has one. Now I must steal those. Then… my task will be complete!"

" So that's your plan is it?" said a voice. Shadow looked around.

"Who's there?" Shadow demanded," Answer me!"

From out of the shadows, a blue figure stepped forth.

"Long time no see, buddy." Said Sonic.

"You! What do you want?" Shadow asked, getting into a fighting stance.

Sonic got into a fighting stance himself." First, I'd like you to tell me what you've been up to. Then, I'd like you to give back those emeralds!"

"Never! I'll never give them to the likes of you." Said Shadow.

"Yeah, I figured you'd say that." Said Sonic.

Just then, there was a loud noise, and tails burst through a cracked portion of the wall. In

the same instant, Rouge burst through a wall on the opposite end of the room.

Tails gasped." S-Sonic?"

"Oh great, you're both here!" groaned Rouge.

"Hmph, planning on ganging up on me are you? Fools, you will never take my emeralds!" Shadow shouted as he shot a chaos sphere in Sonic and Tails' direction. They both managed to jump, the blast exploding against the wall behind them.

"Sonic! What are you doing here!" asked Tails franticly.

"Nice to see you too!" said Sonic," Do you really think I'd let you take on Shadow alone?"

Tails was momentarily calmed at hearing this.

" Enough, die already!" Shadow yelled, blasting dozens of chaos spheres at them. They

managed to dodge them, and while Shadow was preoccupied Rouge kicked him in back

of the head, sending him skidding across the ground. Shadow flipped over, landing on his

feet. He then lunged at Rouge, taking her down. Just then Sonic jumped at Shadow, and

zoomed at him with a homing attack. Shadow managed to turn around and kick him

away, causing him to crash through the ceiling. Then Shadow turned to face Tails.

"Now do you see how hopeless this is?" asked Shadow, " You can never stand up to me."

Tails growled and frowned." I'll never forgive you….."

"For what? Defeating your best friend?" Shadow taunted," Or is it still because of that time I tried to kill Cosmo."

Tails' rage grew as he clenched his teeth.

"Don't blame me for that." Shadow continued, "Remember who really killed her…in the end?"

_If you even go there, I swear… _

"That's right…it was YOU wasn't it? I remember now!" Shadow cackled.

Tails roared with age as he ran at Shadow, jumping in the air and kicking him from

above, sending him flying into a wall. Before he could get up, Tails jumped onto him and

wrapped his two tails around his throat, putting him in a unique sleeper hold. He took off

his gloves, exposing his sharp claws, and dug them into the sides of Shadow's head as he

struggled to break free. Shadow's face began to turn red, and soon his struggling stopped.

He was unconscious, but Tails continued to squeeze with his tails.

"Just die!" Tails shouted.

Meanwhile, Rouge got to her feet, and began eyeing the emeralds greedily. Tails turned

just in time to see her about to snatch them, and he got off of Shadow and ran at Rouge.

Rouge ran at tails too, and was about to deliver a devastating kick to Tails' head when

Sonic suddenly knocked her out of the way from above. Tails skidded to a stop. Both

Shadow and Rouge were unconscious. It was just Tails…and Sonic. Tails looked at the

emeralds, then at Sonic.

"You really did a number on Shadow, little bro. I'm very impressed." Said Sonic with a smile. His smile slowly turned into a more serious look. "But I can't let you give these emeralds to Sevag. That guy is bad news."

The statement pierced through Tails like a stake through his heart. " Sonic, you're wrong about him!" he pleaded.

Sonic stood silently. "I know…that you miss Cosmo badly, and that you'll do anything to bring her back. But Tails, if you do this…"

Tails shut his eyes tightly." Sonic…this is something I have to do. You can't stop me. I owe it to Cosmo. Because…."Tears began to flow from his eyes. "Because…I killed her!"

"Tails, that's not true!" Sonic said," Cosmo sacrificed herself to save the galaxy!"

"I broke a promise to her Sonic! I promised to protect her with my life!" Tails sobbed, "And I killed her! And now, I will be the one to bring her back!"

"Tails! Cosmo wouldn't want this!" sonic shouted. But it was no use. Tails marched forward toward the emeralds. Sonic held him back, and Tails struggled to break free.

"You're talking nonsense Tails!" Sonic shouted. Tails struggled.

"Let me go Sonic! Why can't you understand!" Tails shouted.

Just then, a familiar purple light filled the room…

" Oh no! Its…its…" Sonic was stunned.

Sevag the Jackal rose up from under the ground. He looked around, seeing Rouge and

Shadow laying unconscious, seeing the Chaos Emeralds, and finally, looking straight at

Tails and Sonic.

" So, has Sonic been telling lies about me again?" Sevag cackled. He pointed his finger at

Sonic and he let go of Tails. Tails fell to his knees, and looked up at Sevag.

" I am afraid your friend cannot understand, Miles. It is unfortunate…that he does not want you to resurrect Cosmo." Said Sevag.

"No! That's not true! I just don't want you giving him the emeralds!" Sonic shouted, frozen in place.

Tails looked back at Sonic. "It's… the only way Sonic. You're wrong about Sevag."

"Indeed he is, Miles. I am impressed with you. Your mother would have been proud. You even defeated Shadow." He kneeled down to Tails, and ruffled his hair, "This is your chance. Go, take the emeralds. I will make sure Sonic does not catch up to you. But do not worry, I will not hurt him. His paralysis will only last for a half hour. Go now, to your plane."

"No! Tails!" Sonic shouted, struggling to move.

Tails nodded and ran to the emeralds. He picked up the Master emerald, and flew out

through a hole in the ceiling left by Sonic during the fight. He headed for the X-Tornado, taking the emeralds with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tails flew over the open ocean, the X-Tornado's cargo full of Chaos Emeralds.

_One more to go…just one more…_

The thought had been running through his mind over and over ever since leaving the

temple. No one, not Rouge, not Sonic, not even Shadow could stop him now. He looked

down at his radar. He was closing in on the seventh emerald. It didn't matter who had it.

He was going to take it. Cosmo would live again…and pity anyone who tried to stand in

his way.

Tails looked to the horizon, noticing a dot that steadily got bigger. As he got

closer, it turned out to be a large building. A building that looked strangely familiar. It

looked to have a round face with a large moustache mounted upon the top. It could only

be Dr. Eggman's base.

Tails frowned. So he was the one with the final Chaos Emerald. And if tails knew

Dr.Eggman, he'd have stiff security guarding his headquarters. If Tails were to get past it

on his own, he would have to think of some way to get past all the guards. Tails sighed as

he prepared to land the X-Tornado behind nearby foliage. Sonic would have no problems

getting in. Sonic would just zoom in without a care in the world.

_If only he were here...if only he were on my side…can I really do this ... alone?_

Tails clenched his eyes shut.

_I must do this all by myself! I must be the one who brings Cosmo back!_

Tails looked down sadly at Cosmo's plant. "I do this…for you Cosmo. I…I took you out of this world… and I alone will be the one to bring you back."

Tails landed the X-Tornado, and hopped out. He pressed a button on a band he

kept around his wrist. This activated the plane's security system. The emeralds, for now,

would be sake. Tails carried one with him, just to be sure. Tails then turned and walked

through the bushes, and when he pushed the leaves away he saw that he was at the edge

of a cliff, and below him was a vast electronic metropolis. Tails stared in awe. Dr.

Eggman was rebuilding Robotropolis! This brought back some of Tails' earliest

childhood memories… ones which he had rather have forgotten. This wasn't going to be

easy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Eggman sat upon a mechanical throne in his chamber. The Robotnik Empire was

coming along nicely. Soon, he would need to hunt down animals so he could roboticise

them. And if that pesky hedgehog tried to ruin his plans again, he would be ready.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Dr. Eggman commanded. The electronic door slid open, and Bokkun flew in.

"Doctor, doctor! There's an intruder!" Bokkun shrieked.

"What! Is it the hedgehog!" yelled Dr. Eggman, standing up from his throne.

"No, it's not Sonic this time." Bokkun replied.

'What? Well who else could it be?" asked Dr. Eggman

" It's…Tails!" said Bokkun hesitantly.

"Tails? All alone? Ha! Send my guards after him. He'll never make it to my base alive!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tails ran through the city, narrowly avoiding the many robots that were after him.

He looked to his right as a robot suddenly flew at him from behind a corner. Tails jumped

up and kicked it, smashing it against a wall. He continued running, making his way

through the twist and turns of the new Robotropolis. He was almost as fast as Sonic when

it came to running, at least at Sonic's usual cruising speed. Two more robots ran at him.

Tails flew up, causing them to smash into each other. He came down and continued

running. Suddenly a floating monitor flew down and followed Tails as he ran. It turned

on, and Dr. Eggman appeared on the screen.

"So Tails, touring my beautiful city I see?" said Dr.Eggman

"Go away Eggman. You're not going to stop me!" Tails shouted back.

"Oh won't I? You've got some guts coming here all alone. Is Sonic hiding around here somewhere?" asked Dr. Eggman.

" If he is I don't know about it." Tails answered," Now go away!"

Tails delivered a kick to the monitor, smashing it to pieces. He then flipped open

his wrist radar. The emerald was inside that huge building. Tails nodded and ran faster.

He then finally reached the enormous building that dominated the skyline. A large gang

of robots guarded the entrance. They attacked, and tails dodged their bullets, delivering

kicks and punches that dismantled them one by one. Soon they were reduced to nothing

but scrap. Tails was actually amazed with himself; it seemed this whole experience had

turned him into a good fighter. But just as he finished the last one off, the gigantic doors

to the building opened. Tails stood firmly, waiting for the next threat.

_Thud………thud………_

The ground rumbled, and loud thuds filled the air. Tails looked up, and from beyond the

shadows, a huge robot stepped forth. It was like a huge robotic version of Dr. Eggman.

"Its Metal Robotnik!"Tails exclaimed.

The robot was just as Sonic had described it after their first adventure together, when

Sonic fought on the Death egg. Did Tails even stand a chance?

"Haha! It seems you really are alone! And here I though foxes were supposed to be clever!" Dr. Eggman cackled from inside Metal Robotnik." Now, time to get rid of Sonic's annoying sidekick once and for all!"

Missels and bullets flew at Tails from Metal Robotnik. Tails tried his best to dodge

them all, but he was knocked away by an exploding missel. He slowly got to his feet,

coughing and still graping his Chaos Emerald. He then growled and charged at Metal

Robotnik, jumping up and curling into a ball. But with a mighty metallic hand, it swatted

Tails away. Tails flew against a wall, and hit the ground hard. Slowly, he got to his knees,

blood flowing freely from an open gash in his forehead. He trembled with pain. Metal

Robotnik turned and slowly began walking toward Tails.

"Well that wasn't so hard! Ha ha ha! So ends Sonic's sidekick. If only he were here to  
rescue you, little boy!" Dr.Eggman exclaimed. Tails was too injured to move. He began coughing and trembling as his blood stained the white fur of his muzzle. Was…was this it?

_Tails…_

Tails' head snapped up. That voice…it could only be…

"Cosmo!" Tails screamed.

_Tails… do not die…for me…_

Tails shut his eyes, a vision appearing in his head. Cosmo stood alone before a great tree,

in an endless field of flowers.

…_don't worry about me Tails…just save yourself…_

Her eyes…they were so full of sadness…

The vision then faded…faded into blackness. And another figure appeared before Tails.

He was staring into the bright yellow eyes of Sevag the Jackal.

" Miles, use the emerald. For I know hat you have within you the power."  
_But…I can't…only Sonic and Shadow…are able…_

"Nonsense! You have the power to utilize the chaos! You had it, and your mother had it."  
_My…mother?_

"Yes…your mother knew well how to use the emeralds, very well in fact. And if she could do it, so can you. All you need, is the confidence. You let Sonic convince you that you can't do it! Do it…for Cosmo! You cannot let her suffer any longer. You saw the sadness within her eyes, within her soul. Use the emerald, destroy the man who took your parents from you at such a young age. Resurrect Cosmo!"

Tails opened his eyes, panting. The massive robot still walked toward him. It was if only

seconds had passed. He looked down at the crimson red emerald still clasped in his hand.

Staring into its transparent beauty, he focused.

_Do it…for Cosmo…this is the man…who killed my parents…_

The emerald as well as his hand began to be surrounded by a dark aura. Tails felt energy

coursing through his veins.

" Sayanara, Miles Prower!" Metal Robotnik lifted its leg up, and it came crashing down

on the spot where Tails stood. Dr. Eggman cackled as he lifted its leg up, expecting to see

a bloody mess underneath.

Nothing.

Dr.Eggman looked around." Where did he go? He was just here!"

Suddenly, Tails burst through Metal Robotnik from behind, surrounded by a dark

purple aura. The giant robot stood silently for a moment, before toppling into oblivion.

Tails flew…no…levitated above the ground. His tails were not moving. He was floating

with his energy. Soon his aura began to fade, and he fell to the ground, panting. He

looked at the ruined Metal Robotnik, then at the emerald in his trembling hand.

_I…I did it…Sevag was right…_

Tails slowly got to his feet. H had defeated Dr, Eggman all by himself. And he had done

it all in the name of Cosmo. His parents…had been avenged.

Tails turned, and ran into the building, searching for that final Chaos Emerald.


	9. Chapter 9 Memories

Chapter 9:_ Memories_

**Deep within the depths Tails' mind, as he thought of what he had just done, a **

memory came flooding back to him. Not a major event…but simply a conversation

he and Cosmo had once, about the properties of the Chaos Emeralds…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"We'll be safe now that we've thrown off the Metarex." said Tails, as he and Cosmo cautiously made their way through a subterrainean cave system," And we'll be out of here in no time."

Cosmo smiled at Tails, her beautiful gaze locking with his. It was a feeling that always made him feel better.

"Sure, we'll be okay," Cosmo said, turning her gaze to the bright Chaos Emerald clasped in her hands. As she and Tails walked closely together, she looked up, enjoying the feeling the emerald was giving her," The light…it reminds me of how mother made me feel, like nothing bad could happen. Its just so bright…and warm…and loving…"

Tails smiled. If only…it were he that Cosmo was talking about.

"Yeah…I guess chaos Emeralds have that effect on people." Tails replied, trying to keep the conversation going. "You know, it's interesting. You could be in the worst kind of danger, and yet when you hold a Chaos Emerald in your hand, you feel a lot safer.

Cosmo looked up at Tails, staring into his face with her beautiful blue eyes. Tails only wished he could tell her how he felt.

"My sister Galaxina," Cosmo explained," she used to tell me of the legend of the Chaos Emeralds. And I used to dream that one day I would hold one in my hands and feel all of its magical power."

Tails smiled. "A power which is greatest when used by someone who is pure of heart and intention." Tails was hoping to impress Cosmo with his knowledge.

"I don't understand…"said Cosmo, puzzled.

Tails grinned and explained what Sonic had taught him about the emeralds long ago. "Its power depends on those who use it, you see. Like Sonic for instance; he uses it for good, so only good can come of it. But then…there are people like the Metarex and Dr. Eggman who use them for purposes of evil. That…is when the power changes into something dark and destructive."

At hearing this, Cosmo stopped. Tails turned to her. Her eyes…they were so filled with sadness.

"What's the matter?" asked Tails with a concerned look.

"Oh Tails," said Cosmo sadly," I am not worthy to be touching the Chaos Emerald! Please take it away from me!"

She handed it to Tails, and he took it in his hands.

" But…why Cosmo?" asked Tails.

Tears began to flow from Cosmo's eyes, as if her heart were breaking." Because…my soul is filled with nothing but sadness and hatred…hatred for the monsters that destroyed my planet…and took away my family…my friends…and everything else that was precious…and left me all alone…"Cosmo began sobbing. Tails…had never seen Cosmo this sad before. He nearly felt like crying himself.

"Nothing good can ever come from me…"Cosmo said between sobs" …I can only bring you evil and disaster!"

"Cosmo…" Tails could feel her sadness, and all of the suffering she felt in that very moment.

_I'll never let them hurt you again Cosmo…I'll protect you with my life…_

-------------------------------------------------

And now…Tails had failed. He was now the one whose soul was filled with nothing but

sadness and hatred. He was now the one who was changing the power of the emeralds

into something dark and destructive. And he had broken his vow to protect Cosmo with

his life, when he shot her with the Sonic cannon.

As Tails came to this realization, on his way toward getting the final Chaos Emerald….

…It brought him further along into his Journey Into Darkness….

But there was no turning back now.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tails followed the emerald's signal deer into the inner chambers of Dr.Eggman's fortress.

He had hidden it well. But that wouldn't stop Tails. With his new found powers,

he busted through walls and steel doors that stood in his path. He then followed the signal

down a long winding staircase.

He followed this for a long time, eventually flying himself down the rest of the

way when he finally reached the bottom, there was a gigantic door standing before him.

At the side of this door, there was a small monitor and keyboard. Apparently this door

was password protected.

Tails held up the emerald, and sent a huge energy beam through the door.

The hole it created was just big enough for Tails to fly through. He flew in, and landed on

the ground. He stared in amazement at all the technology that was stored in here. This

was almost beyond anything Tails himself could build. Along the walls were transparent,

tube-shaped tanks, each one with one of the doctor's devious creations within them. Tails

could even recognize some of them. There was Metal Sonic, Decoe and Bocoe, some old

Swatbots, and a host of Shadow androids.

Tails' eyes then moved toward the Chaos emerald. It was mounted on a large

control deck in the center of the room, which stood before an old, rusted tank.

_There it is…the seventh Chaos Emerald…_

Tails could hardly contain himself as he rushed toward it. Finally, Cosmo would

be returned to him. He ran up to it and reached for it. However, his elbow accidently hit a

button on the control deck. Tails gasped, hearing a hissing sound coming from the rusted

tank as white fog poured out from it. It slowly creaked open, and a dark, shadowy figure

sat up in it.

Tails quickly grabbed the emerald. Whoever it was, they could not have his

emerald. The white fog began to disperse. The figure within the tank was revealed. Tails'

eyes widened.

It was a partially roboticised female fox. Her left arm, as well as the left

side of her face were metallic, and her left eye glowed red. Her metallic tail swayed

behind her. She was beautiful, besides being partially metal.

_Could she…possibly be…?_

Her robotic eye turned bright red as it fixated on Tails.

"Priority one…freedom fighter!" the vixen muttered in a monotone voice. Her robotic

left arm pointed at Tails and transformed into a missile launcher, and she shot one

directly at Tails. Tails was too stunned to move out of the way.

However, just before it hit him, a dark figure stepped in front of him. The missile

exploded as he shielded his eyes. When he opened them, he saw Sevag the Jackal

standing before him.

"What…who are you? Could you be…"Sevag seemed uncharacteristicly stunned himself when he saw Tails' attacker.

" Priority one, freedom fighters. Must destroy all by order of Dr. Robotnik." The vixen replied, preparing to shoot again.

Sevag growled, turning away from her and to Tails, "Quick Miles, take my hand!"

Tails grabbed Sevag's hand, holding the two emeralds to his chest with his other arm.

Sevag jumped out through the hole in the door, and levitated quickly up the stairs,

carrying Tails with him. They heard a loud explosion as the entire steel door exploded,

and the half robot vixen began chasing them, firing more missiles at them. She shot at

them over and over, narrowly missing them on dozens of occasions as they made their

way up. But the walls were beginning to rumble. The building wouldn't stand much

more. They then reached the top of the stair case and Sevag lead Tails through the twisted

hallways as Tails clutched the emeralds tightly, looking back at their attacker.

Finally, she shot a wall that left a hole leading to the outside. But the entire building was

starting to crumble. Sevag moved as quickly as he could, barely managing to get Tails

out before the mighty tower began to implode. Sevag shielded Tails from the falling

debris with his energy as the building fell, and clouds of dust engulfed Robotropolis.

After about ten minutes, Tails finally opened his eyes. He again saw the figure of

Sevag looming over him.

"You are fortunate I was there, Miles. You would surely have perished." Said Sevag, crossing his arms.

"Who…who was she? You…sounded like you knew her…" Tails asked softly.

Sevag closed his eyes." You could feel it…couldn't you? Deep down within your soul Miles…I think you know who she is…or was…"

Tails' eyes widened, and his ears perked up, "you don't mean she's…she's…"

"I was unaware that she was still alive. I had presumed she had joined the ranks of the dead." Sevag sighed, "How could I, god of the dead, have overlooked this…"

Tails was stunned, as his eyes moved away from Sevag and toward the wreckage.

Could she really be who tails thought she was? Could she really be…his mother?

" Miles, you are in great danger here. I still sense her presence." Said Sevag, "Forget her. She is not who she once was. She has been…corrupted. She is more dead than alive, she has no will of her own. Go, focus on bringing back Cosmo. Take those emeralds to Sandopolis immediately, and then we may begin the ritual."

With that Sevag disappeared. Tails got to his feet and brushed himself off. He

turned toward the ruins, as tears began to fill his eyes. His mother…was alive…

"I promise you mother…I promise that after all of this is done…Cosmo and I will find a way to change you back."

Suddenly Tails felt a sharp pain in the back of his skull and was sent flying forward. As

he slowly got to his feet, he looked back and saw Shadow standing behind him.

"Surprised? Hmph." Shadow scoffed," Enough of this sentiment. Give me back my emeralds. You've had your fun."

Tails clutched them to his chest." Never! I will never give them to you! I beat you once, and I can do it again! And this time, I won't make the mistake of leaving you alive!"

"Fool. That was nothing but a fluke. You caught me off guard." Said Shadow, "Nothing can stop me from collecting the emeralds."

Tails growled, "What do you want with them anyway?"

Shadow smirked " I suppose I'll answer this one last question…before I kill you. You see…it was I who awakened Sevag!"

Tails gasped "You? But…how?"

"I awakened his temple, and released his spirit. And I will be the one to deliver him the Chaos Emeralds. And then…"Shadow paused," and then he will resurrect Maria!"

"No! He's resurrecting Cosmo!" Tails snapped back.

"I was the one who awakened him, so I am entitled to his gift." Shadow said.

Tails began to be surrounded by a dark aura, as he held an emerald in each hand. "SEVAG…CHOSE…ME!"

"What? It…it can't be! You…you can use Chaos Control?"

Suddenly, from out of the ruins, Tails' mother busted through the ruins. Shadow was

stunned at her appearance. Tails looked back, losing his concentration and falling to the

ground. Her mechanical eye fixated on Shadow.

"Priority one…hedgehog!" She said loudly, as she rushed toward Shadow, mistaking him for Sonic.

Tails jumped out of the way as she kicked Shadow in the face. Not knowing what else to

do, Tails turned and ran, as fast as he could. He could hear explosions, and a tremendous

battle happening behind him, but he couldn't turn back. He ran through the city, and

eventually flew back up the cliff side. Once he reached the top of the cliff, he turned and looked back. Explosions were

engulfing the entire city, as nearly all of its buildings were burning to the ground. Clouds

of black smoke filled the sky.

Tails turned, made his way through the bushes, and boarded the X Tornado. He

took off without saying a word, flying toward Angel Island, and Sandopolis.

_Mother…Cosmo…I'll save you both…_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tails could now see the tallest peaks of Angel Island coming up over the horizon.

The island wasn't floating anymore, due to the fact that the Master Emerald wasn't at its

shrine. No, instead it was in the cargo of the X Tornado. And the island had now fallen

into the water, just as it had the first time Tails had traveled here with Sonic.

Tails himself, however, was now emotionally torn. Between trying to collect the

emeralds, finally coming face to face with his half robot mother (he still didn't know her

name sadly...), feeling like he was betraying his friends, and on top of that the fact that he

was still mourning Cosmo, this was getting almost too much for him to bear. It all was

weighing so heavily on his heart.

But soon…it would all come to an end. Tails now had all the Chaos Emeralds. He

had done everything Sevag had wanted, in spite of everyone who had tried to stop him.

Now, it was Sevag's turn to hold up his end of the bargain. Cosmo would be resurrected,

and all the pain would go away. He looked down at Cosmo's plant, stroking its delicate

leaves as if it were Cosmo herself.

"It won't be long now Cosmo," Tails said to the plant, "soon, I will fulfill the promise I made to you. And then…we can be happy together again…"

The X Tornado had now flown over the shores of Angel Island, and was now

gliding above the trees in the jungle region. It was an interesting island climate wise. The

desert region where Sandopolis was located was near the island's interior. He was getting

close. With that in mind, Tails pushed all his painful thoughts into the back of his mind,

and focused on his goal. The only thing that mattered for now was bringing back Cosmo.

Just then, Tails felt something heavy land on the wing of the X Tornado. The

plane was beginning to tilt to the left. Tails looked out of the window.

_ His mother was standing on the wing!_

As their eyes met, Tails' mother cast him a savage glare, bearing her sharp teeth

at him. She raised her mechanical arm, and plunged it deep into the wing causing sparks

to fly. She then began tearing the hull of the plane apart.

"No! Stop it!" Tails shrieked.

She took her hand out and grinned as the plane flew out of control. Tails tried

desperately to regain control, but he couldn't steer and watch his mother at the same time,

plus his wing had been almost demolished. She then walked up to the window, closer to

Tails. Tails was paralyzed with fear.

_What should I do? She's…going to kill me!_

With a growl, the vixen plunged her arm through the glass as Tails shrieked.

Then, her hand reached for Tails' throat and grabbed it. She was choking him. Tails

struggled and tried in vain to pry her hands off as the plane spun out of control. It began

to lose altitude, and Tails panicked as he struggled to breath. His hands began to flail.

Was this it?

Suddenly Tails felt the chaos Emerald he had put in the cockpit for safe keeping.

He grasped it, feeling the energy pulsate through his body. He was then surrounded by a

dark purple aura. He let out a loud growl, and then all of the glass surrounding the

cockpit shattered. His mother lost her grasp on his throat. She then lost her footing, and

flew off the side as the plane began to crash. Tails grabbed the emerald and Cosmo's

plant as he was thrown out of the plane when it made its impact onto the ground.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tails slowly sat up, dazed. He found himself lying on his back in sand. Around

him were ancient ruins, with tall buildings and statues. He was in Sandopolis. In front of

him lay the smoking wreck of the X Tornado. Next to him was Cosmo's plant, and the

chaos emerald.

"Great…this will take forever to repair." Tails groaned.

He walked up to the plane, and pulled open the door to the cargo. He took out the

Master Emerald, and the emeralds started orbiting around it. Just staring at that sight…it

made Tails want to just feed off the energy…

He then noticed a large shadow behind him, and when he turned he saw Sevag

looming over him.

"You have done it, Miles. I knew you would." Said Sevag with a sly grin," You have proven yourself to be a worthy ally. I never doubted your true ability. You are truly the child of prophecy. You shall have your true love back…and I shall be freed!"

Tails looked up at him. There was so much he wanted to ask him…

"I see the curiosity in your eyes Miles. I will explain all to you in time. Until then, I will take these emeralds to my temple, and you are to follow me." Sevag lifted his hands, and the emeralds floated up and into his arms." Mmm…how delicious it is…to be holding these in my arms once again…"

"Well…where is your temple Sevag?" Tails asked hesitantly.

Sevag returned his gaze to Tails. "You are standing in front of it now."

Tails looked around. All he could see were sand dunes and old ruins. Tails was

about to speak up when the ground began to rumble. Tails gasped as a mound began to

form in the sand, and a pointed, triangular stone emerged. It slowly grew more and more,

as Tails moved his head up. It was now a humongous pyramid, with sand cascading down

its sides. A large door on the side slowly opened up, revealing a dark interior.

"Welcome to my temple." Said Sevag," It is here that Cosmo shall be reborn. And you, dear friend, will take part in the ritual, bringing your love back with your own two hands!"

_So this is it…everything I've worked so hard for…_

Sevag's head suddenly turned." Someone is coming. In fact, it is several people. We are not alone."

"Oh no! I'll bet…it must be Sonic and the others! Or maybe…my mother!"

"Then we must hurry, Miles" said Sevag," And when we get to my chambers,…you will know why you are the chosen one. You will know why I chose you to be the one to free me. And…you shall have your Cosmo back…"

Sevag slowly floated into the temple, fading into the darkness. Tails looked down at Cosmo's plant. The feeling he got from it…as  
its leaves began to droop…it was almost as if it were trying to warn him…it seemed almost sad…

Tails shook the feeling off. There was nothing that could stop him now. Hesitantly, Tails

followed Sevag into his temple, wondering what peril may lie ahead.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Dust and cobwebs dating back thousands of years covered the ancient passageways

of the pyramid's interior. Sevag guided Tails through the maze like hallways and ancient

traps. Light was provided by torches along the hieroglyph-covered walls, though it

continuously faded until Tails could pull a switch relighting them. Sevag warned that if

the torches were to go out altogether, the spirits in charge of keeping Sevag trapped in the

temple would attack

"Tell me, Miles," said Sevag, breaking the death-like silence." What is it about this…Cosmo…that makes you so determined to resurrect her?"

Tails stared down at Cosmo's plant as he walked behind Sevag. "Its…its because I love her."

"Is that all? Or is there more to it? Some…feeling of responsibility perhaps?"

Tails closed his eyes and hugged the plant tighter, its leaves brushing gently against his muzzle. He felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"Yes…I think so…"Tails replied.

"You and I Miles…we have much in common." Sevag said," You see Miles, I too was once like you, young and innocent, only to have it all torn away by grief. I too was an orphan as well. I worked, as princess Midiana Rosemary Prower's caretaker."

Tails' ears perked up. "Did you say…Prower?"

Sevag simply chuckled and continued. "She was princess of Sandopolis, and I, a lowly caretaker. But slowly…she and I developed feelings for each other, and a forbidden romance blossomed. The more we were together, the more our bond deepened. However…this was not to last. True happiness never does."

"Wh-what happened?" asked Tails timidly.

"The echidnas attacked Sandopolis laying siege to the palace. The echidna king wanted to conquer all of Angel Island, in order to be in control of all the Chaos Emeralds. His people had already conquered five other kingdoms. Sandopolis was last on his list. Echidna soldiers invaded the palace, killing all who stood in their path. And the princess…she sacrificed her life to save my own…"

Tails' eyes widened, as Sevag continued his tragic tale. They really were alike…

"I vowed not to let her death be in vane. I vowed to exact my vengeance upon her killers. I vowed…to resurrect her! And so I hid out within the ruins of Sandopolis, and developed a following among the survivors as I studied the dark arts. I discovered the secret to resurrection. My priests and I went on a violent crusade for the emeralds, them being the key to resurrection. And when I had them all…I unleashed my vengeance upon those vile creatures, who had taken everything I loved away from me. I single handedly destroyed the echidna race."

Tails looked up at Sevag. Could such a thing be in his future, if he continued on the path he was taking?

"Then came the time to resurrect my love. I came here to my temple, and performed the same ritual you are about to perform. And I brought the princess back from the dead. But when I did…" Sevag was silent for a moment," …she was disgusted with the dark being I had become. The monster…that my journey into darkness had turned me into. I suppose I was no longer the little jackal she had fallen in love with. I was now a vengeful death god. And she used the Chaos emeralds to seal me away in this temple forever. The curse could only be broken by her or someone of her bloodline.

Sevag stopped before a large door, with two enormous jackal statues guarding it.

"That Princess, Miles…was your mother."

Tails stopped dead in his tracks, frozen with disbelief.

"Now you see why I chose you over Shadow. Only you can lift the curse. Only you can free me, and make me mortal again. I ask this, in exchange for bringing back Cosmo." said Sevag.

"No…this can't be…"Tails uttered.

"Your mother was a kind soul Miles. I want you to know that, for it seems she was roboticised shortly after your birth. You do not know who she was. That robotic corpse isn't her. And whoever your father was, he must have been good if she chose him."

Tails took Sevag's words to heart. He had been the only one Tails had ever met who  
knew either of his parents. But still, Tails could not shake the feeling that he was about to  
be forced to do something very disastrous in breaking Sevag's curse.

"I sense your confusion. Need I remind you that I am your only hope of ever seeing Cosmo again?" Sevag said.

Tails looked down. Sevag was right. It was now too late for second guesses. This was the only way that he would ever see Cosmo again. He looked up to Sevag, and slowly nodded.

"That's it miles. You know, obedience is one of your greatest virtues. And I'm almost a father to you, so it's just as well that you obey me." Sevag chuckled and turned back to the door. He spread his arms apart, and the doors opened. "Welcome to my humble Ceremonial chamber."

Tails walked in. At the center of the room, there looked to be a replica of the Emerald

shrine that Knuckles guarded. The room was brightly lit with torches. And at the far end

of the room, Tails noticed a large jackal-shaped sarcophagus, perhaps containing Sevag's

body.

"Now, let the ritual begin!" Sevag declared, as one by one he placed each emerald upon a platform. He paused, staring at the green emerald. "What happened to this one? There is something written on it."

Tails looked, and saw the smiley face drawn on it." Oh…that's Mr. Emerald…it's a long story."

Sevag shrugged and placed it on its pedestal. He then placed the Master Emerald in the  
center, and stood back, admiring the shrine in its beauty.

"There Miles, is the key to true power!" Sevag cackled "If you think you were powerful before, wait until you harness this energy!"

Tails still couldn't help but feel cautious as he remembered the properties of the Chaos

Emeralds. Of course there was nothing wrong with brining Cosmo back…that in itself

wasn't using the emeralds for purposes of evil. But if he was also doing something wrong

in the process…like bringing Sevag back…the emeralds powers would turn into

something dark and destructive.

"Now then Miles. All you need to do is take your plant, stand upon the Master Emerald, and feed off the energy of the Chaos Emeralds. Then I'll use black magic to open up a portal to the realm of the dead."

Tails nodded and approached the altar. He flew onto the Master Emerald. Almost immediately, the energy hit him, making him dizzy.

"It may be a bit much at first, but focus! Think about everything that has happened to you, everything you've tried to achieve, and everyone who tried to stop you!" Sevag commanded.

Tails cleared his mind and focused, becoming one with the energy. Sparks and bolts of

energy began to shoot out of Tails, as his dark aura surrounded him. Without knowing

it…he was awakening the dark power of the emeralds.

I will make it up to you Cosmo. I killed you…and now…I shall bring you back!

Tails let out a terrifying growl as his eyes rolled back into his skull. He had let go of

himself. He had given himself over to Sevag's will. He was now levitating above the

emerald. He let go of Cosmo's plant, and it floated above his head. He held out his ams

with his palms up, and his aura grew more brilliant.

Sevag kneeled before the altar on one knee and held his hand out in front of himself. He

began reciting incantations, in the dead language of the jackal. These words seemed to fill

Tails with such power as he had never before experienced. He was beginning to change.

He roared as his fur glowed a deep blood red, and suddenly he began to grow more tails.

He soon had nine tails in all. It seemed that Tails had reached a new form.

"Sevag…my master…"Tails uttered.

Tails then looked upward and all of his energy was directed up. The altar began to rotate

slowly and on the ceiling, a round hole with beams of light penetrating through

began to open up and grow larger. Cosmo's plant slowly rose up into it, and the room

was engulfed in a blinding light. Tails screamed at the top of his lungs as the energy

consumed him, and he lost what little control he still had over his body. And then, out

from the portal, decended his lost love…Cosmo. She slowly floated down to the ground,

and opened her eyes. She looked down at her hands in disbelief.

"I'm…alive?" said Cosmo softly. She turned, and saw the rightening sight of Tails, or the monster he had now become. She gasped, knowing that it must be Tails. The fear in here eyes heightened, as Sevag approached her with a smirk.

"Well then, little girl, I've filled my end of the bargain. Consider yourself resurrected. You may be off now." Sevag said.

"You…you monster! What have you done to Tails! Change him back!" Cosmo pleaded.

"Tails belongs to me now! He is now my minion! And a strong one at that." Sevag folded his arms. "Him and I, we're going to have a lot of fun with this puny little planet after he lifts my curse! Now be off! No amount of turning into a tree will stop us now. Go, before I make Tails hurt you."

"No! Tails would never hurt me! I know he's still in there somewhere!" Cosmo said desperately. "Fight it Tails! Fight it!"

Could Tails really ever harm Cosmo? Can he fight Sevag's will? The last chapter of his journey into darkness…shall bethe last!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Tails, I know you're in there somewhere!" Cosmo pleaded at the feet of Tails, whose pupil-less eyes showed no concern for Cosmo.

"It's quite useless, Cosmo. He's under my complete control." Said Sevag," Now quit being such a bother. I have no interest in harming you."

Cosmo turned to Sevag. "How could you play with his emotions like this! You have taken him down a path that will lead to his self-destruction!" Cosmo ran at Sevag with tears in her eyes, knowing she was helpless in the situation.

"Away with you!" Sevag pointed at Cosmo, and she flew back and slammed into a wall. Her shoulders remained pinned against the wall. She couldn't move.

"No! Tails help!" Cosmo screamed as she struggled.

"Come Miles, my body is in that sarcophagus. Now it is time for you to finish the ritual and resurrect me!" Sevag declared.

Tails levitated toward the sarcophagus, followed by Sevag. Cosmo continued to struggle, but it was no use. It was as if she were chained to the wall.

"Tails don't do it! Think of all the people you'll be hurting! All your friends, and me too!" Cosmo yelled.

Tails kept moving, though for a second he paused. That one second was enough to convince Cosmo.

_He must be in there somewhere…_

Tails stood before the sarcophagus and as he rose his arms, the top slowly lifted up. Inside, the dried, mummified corpse of Sevag lied there, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Miles, once the curse is broken, my soul will become one with my body. I'll need you to finish the ritual yourself so that I may use the emeralds to fully regenerate my body." Sevag explained. He took a papyrus scroll out from the sarcophagus and unrolled it. "Place your hand on the corpses forehead and feed it your energy!"

"No Tails! Stop it please! Don't give Sevag the power to undo everything we achieved together in defeating the Metarex!" Cosmo begged.

Tails had just put his hands over Sevag's forehead when Cosmo's words made him stop. He shut his eyes tightly. Something in him was trying to fight Sevag's control.

"Do it Miles! You are my minion! I am your master, the only one you can trust! I am the closest thing you will ever have to a father!" Sevag yelled.

Tails opened his white eyes and growled, becoming consumed by his aura. Slowly, he began feeding his energy into the corpse. Sevag held up the scroll and read aloud the ancient incantations. As he read them, energy exploded from Tails' body. Cosmo turned away, shielding her eyes from the blinding light. When she turned to look again, Sevag was gone. The scroll fell to the ground. Tails took his hand off of the corpse. Then Cosmo saw something that made her gasp. The corpse's hands began to move. Its eyes opened, glowing bright yellow. It sat up suddenly.

"Finally…I am back in my body!" Sevag declared. He cackled as he stepped from the sarcophagus, his thin, dried skin barely covering his skeleton.

"Tails! Don't go through with this!" Cosmo again pleaded," Think about everything we went through to save the galaxy! Think of why I sacrificed myself!"

"Silence, feeble seedling! You have no power here." Said Sevag. Tails however turned to look at Cosmo. For an instant she could see the pain in his eyes.

"Fight it tails! I know you can! I know the little fox boy I fell in love with is still in there somewhere." Cosmo said, with tears running down her cheeks.

"Fool! Who needs love when you have power? Love is an illusion for the weak!" Sevag yelled.

Tails fell to his knees, his hands pressed against the ground. He shut his eyes and growled, fighting an inner conflict within himself.

"Tails…I love you…" said Cosmo, sobbing.

Tails looked up, frozen. "C…Cosmo…"

Just then a wall at the far end of the room exploded. When the dust cleared, Tails' mother stood over the rubble, brandishing her mechanical arm.

"Midiana!" Sevag exclaimed.

"Who?" Cosmo gasped.

Midiana Rosemary Prower walked forward, pointing her missile launcher at all three of them.

"Miles! Eliminate her!" Sevag commanded.

Tails still couldn't move, the inner turmoil too much for him. His body was trembling. Suddenly Midiana flew at tails and kicked him across the room. He stood up, turning toward his mother. His aura glowed brightly.

"Oh no Tails! Be careful!" Cosmo warned.

Midiana looked toward Cosmo, examining her. "Plant-like life form. Action…destroy!"

She began walking toward Cosmo, pointing her missile launcher at her.

"Oh no…who are you? Tails save me!" Cosmo screamed.

"Good, she's distracted." Said Sevag. "Quickly, let us resume the ritual!"

Tails stood up, first looking at Sevag, then at Cosmo, who was about to be killed.

"What are you waiting for? I need you to recite the incantations so I can regenerate my body! Come on!" Sevag commanded.

Midiana marched closer and closer toward Cosmo. She was prepared to shoot. Tails growled. He disappeared for a moment, reappearing between Cosmo and his mother.

"Fool! What are you doing?" Sevag demanded, sensing he was losing control over Tails.

"Freedom fighter…priority one." Said Midiana Prower.

Tails roared and delivered a spinning kick to her head. She flew across the room, her head smacking into a wall.

"Tails…you saved me…" said Cosmo, stunned.

Tails simply stood there, his aura beginning to disappear.

"Cosmo…I…love…you…"Tails then collapsed. He had lost his super form, returning to his normal state.

"Tails! No! What happened!" Cosmo screamed.

Standing at the altar, was the reason for this. Sevag was now standing upon the Master Emerald, taking the energy for himself.

"If you shall not obey me, I shall have to find someone who will! I shall do it myself!" Sevag declared.

Meanwhile, across the room, Midiana sat up. The metal plates on her head were cracked…and slowly they began to fall off, revealing her true face.

"Wha…what was I …doing? Midiana asked, dazed. She looked around, and her eyes widened when she realized where she was. She saw Sevag, who was now surrounded by a purple aura, his body still in its mummified state.

"So, back to normal are we Midiana?" Sevag said slyly as he levitated above the emerald. "You're just in time to see the curse you put upon me be lifted! By one of your own sons nonetheless."

Midiana gasped, her eyes catching the crumpled form of Tails, laying face down on the ground. She ran to him, holding him up in her arms. Tails slowly opened his eyes.

"M…mother…" Tails said quietly, tears rolling down his cheeks. She hugged him tightly.

"You're alive Miles…I can't believe it…" said Midiana as tears streamed from her eyes.

"So…you are Tails' mother…" Cosmo said.

Sevag hovered over them. "This is all very touching. Enjoy your final moments together fools!" Sevag smirked as he held his arms apart from his body, and the temple began to rumble. A portal opened up in the ground, steadily widening. Inside was a swirling purple-blue void.

"You may continue this happy reunification…in death!" Sevag proclaimed.

Midiana put Tails down gently and stood up. "I can never forgive you for what you've become Sevag. There was once a time…when I loved you. But those days are over."

"I became what I am because of my love for you!" Sevag shouted angrily," And for my love I was repayed with a CURSE! I did everything…all of it…for you! And you returned my favor with nothing but misery, forcing me to dwell in sorrow all these years. It is because of you! And now…you shall be the one to pay!"

"There is no excuse for harming all of those innocent lives." Midiana replied angrily, "I sealed you away to protect the world from your malice!"

"Enough! I shall hurdle the three of you into this void, and be rid of you forever!" Sevag yelled. He flew at Midiana, and they clashed, attacking each other rapidly and tenaciously. Cosmo fell to the ground, apparently because Sevag's attention was diverted. She rushed to Tails and held him in her arms.

"Tails, what should we do?" Cosmo asked franticly. Tails was unconscious, his energy having been drained by going super. Cosmo shook him a little to wake him up, but it was no use. Cosmo began to cry, feeling that they were doomed. Until suddenly, she got an idea.

She looked around as Sevag and Midiana continued their battle. She then saw the altar. Sevag had left the Chaos Emeralds unguarded. She now knew what to do. Cosmo got up, snuck around Sevag's void, and grabbed the white Chaos Emerald from its pedestal. She hurried back to Tails, and put the emerald in his hand, holding his hand tightly against her chest.

"Please Tails…wake up…" Cosmo said softly.

Tails began to stir as his aura again surrounded him. He opened his eyes, and gazed up at Cosmo. It was the first time he was fully aware that he had resurrected Cosmo, now being free from Sevag's control.

"Cosmo…" said Tails in awe.

"There's no time Tails. Your mother needs you!" Cosmo exclaimed. Tails looked back, just in time to see Midiana be struck across the room, slamming into the wall next to them. Blood trickled from her forehead.

Silently, Tails stood up, to face Sevag.

"Well well, look who's woken up." Said Sevag mockingly.

Tails growled, is aura growing more brilliant. "I should never have trusted you!"

"Oh? And why is that? I fulfilled my promise. Perhaps it is I that should never have trusted you!" Sevag yelled, as he attacked Tails. Tails blocked Sevag's rapid strikes with his tails and managed to hit Sevag with a sidekick. Sevag flew back, but stopped himself and charged at Tails.

Tails charged at Sevag, and when Sevag tried to punch he grabbed both of Sevag's wrists. They pushed against each other, neither one budging, until Tails growled and began pushing Sevag backward. Little by little, they got closer to the void as Sevag struggled. Tails managed to push him to the edge of the void.

Then, sevag's frown became a grim, as he suddenly rotated his wrists around escaping Tails' grip and quickly grabbed Tails by the throat.

"You really thought you could over power me? Ha!" Sevag scoffed as he lifted tails up by the throat and dangled him over the void. Tails struggled to break free, but the grip of his dried, bony hand was tight. "Farewell, Miles Prower!"

Just then Sevag was thrown forward by the force of Tails' mother tackling him from behind. He let go of Tails, who flew himself to the edge of the void.

"Oh no, Tails look!" Cosmo exclaimed. Midiana was holding onto the edge of the void, clawing at the ground to stop from being sucked in. Sevag was clinging to her legs, adding extra weight.

Tails rushed to his mother, and she grabbed his hand. Cosmo ran behind tails and put her arms around him to help pull him his mother out.

"If I am to be cast into oblivion, I shall take you with me Midiana!" Sevag screamed.

"Never!" Tails screamed as he tried to pull his mother up.

"Miles…you've grown into such a brave, courageous young boy…" said Midiana calmly," …I regret not having been there to watch you grow up…"

"It's okay mother, just don't give up!" Tails pleaded.

"I apologize for leaving you as an orphan…I apologize for being roboticized…" Midiana continued. "I just hope you understand why I must do this…I do this for you…"

"Do what? What are you saying!" asked Tails with tears in his eyes.

"Goodbye…Miles…" Midiana said, tears rolling down her cheeks. She then let go of Tails' hand.

"No! Mother!" Tails screamed as he and Cosmo flew backwards from the momentum.

"No! I cannot perish! I never die!" Sevag screamed as he and Midiana fell together. "Death laughs at all things but I laugh at death!"

Sevag's cackle was the last thing they heard before the void closed up. Tails crawled on his hands and knees and began scratching and clawing desperately at the spot on the ground where the void had been.

"No! Mother come back! It's not fair!' he cried.

Cosmo knelt down beside him." I'm so sorry Tails…"

Tails hugged Cosmo, sobbing into her chest as she put her arms around him and held him close.

"I…I hardly knew her Cosmo…."Tails sobbed.

"I know Tails…I know…" said Cosmo, trying to comfort him." But…you have me now, don't you?"

Tails hugged Cosmo tightly and nodded, still sobbing, his tears soaking his muzzle. "I'll…I'll always have you Cosmo…"

Tails sat crying for a time, as Cosmo rocked him gently in her arms. Soon they heard footsteps, and looked toward the hole Tails' mother had made with her missiles. Sonic walked into the chamber, stunned to see Cosmo alive.

"Sonic…I'm so glad to see you…"said Cosmo as Tails still sobbed.

Sonic nodded. "We'll talk later Cosmo…I think you two need a moment to yourselves…" He must have sensed that Sevag was gone, and that something terrible had happened in the process. But he'd get the story later. Sonic grabbed the master emerald and the Chaos emeralds, and ran off.

Soon after, Tails and Cosmo got to their feet. Tails, still sobbing lightly, took Cosmo's hand and lead her to the tunnel Sonic had exited from. It lead directly to the outside of the temple. As he held Cosmo's hand tight, he took one last look back at the ceremonial chambers of Sevag the Jackal.

_Thank you mother…I'll never forget you…_

Tails picked Cosmo up in his arms lovingly, and with his two tails he flew though the tunnel, never taking his gaze away from Cosmo's beautiful eyes. They flew through the exit, taking in the amazing view.

"So this is your world…" said Cosmo.

"Yes. It's where you'll be living from now on…" said Tails, "…and this time…I promise never to let anything happen to you again."

They continued to gaze into each other's eyes. Their faces inched closer and closer, into a long, passionate kiss, as the sun set over Sandopolis.

_I'll never let anyone harm you again Cosmo…never…_

****

The End


End file.
